masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja szablonu:Portal/Elementy/Cytaty
Tutaj można napisać propozycję cytatów z gier lub z książek z serii Mass Effect. Propozycje No to rzucę może kilkoma propozycjami. Większość to cytaty, które dawno temu wpisałem na Wikicytatach. Joker: Cieszę się, że w końcu opuściliśmy Noverię. Nie wiem, co było gorsze – śnieg, czy korporacje. Jedno odmrozi ci jaja, a drugie odkupi je w cenie rodzynek. ---- Charles Saracino: Skoro oni chcą dopiąć swego używając broni, to dlaczego my nie możemy? Wrex: Bo mają większe spluwy? ** ---- Thane: Amonkiro, panie myśliwych, spraw, aby mi ręka nie zadrżała, abym strzelał celnie i poruszał się szybko. A w najgorszym razie spraw, aby mi wybaczono. ** ---- Kelly: Co prawda w profilu Mordina była informacja o nadpobudliwości, ale on jest jak chomik napojony kawą. ---- Legion: Historia ludzkości to rzeka krwi przelanej z powodu różnic poglądów w sprawach władzy i życia pozagrobowego. U gethów tego nie było – w takich sprawach osiągaliśmy konsensus. ** ---- Shepard: Nazywam się komandor Shepard, a to jest mój ulubiony sklep w Cytadeli. ** ---- EDI: To żart. ---- Mordin: Turianie są zbudowani z prawoskrętnych aminokwasów; połknięcie tkanki przez człowieka może wywołać reakcję alergiczną. Możliwy wstrząs anafilaktyczny. Więc staraj się nie połykać. Nazg2001 19:44, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :Umieściłem kilka cytatów, o Wrexie nie dodawałem bo już ich trochę jest. Gwiazdki przy cytatach oznaczają że ich nie są wpisane do szablonu. Pasowało by wybrać kilka cytatów z ME 3 które mają jakieś znaczenie moralne lub są bardzo śmieszą i żeby nie powtarzały się w artykułach. Pamiętajcie o podpisach umieszczając te 4 wężyki ~~~~ żeby użytkownicy wiedzieli kto napisał posta aby łatwo było się z nim skontaktować. Fifok 18:35, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Jedyny cytat z Mass Effect 3, który tak naprawdę zapadł mi w pamięć, to pożegnanie Garrusa i Sheparda, ale to długi dialog jest. Poza tym gra ma tak beznadziejne zakończenie, że nawet mi się nie chce jej przechodzić drugi raz, żeby poznać inne ciekawe cytaty. Dobre teksty w 3. części to w większości dialogi (poza już wspomnianym chociażby ten pomiędzy Tali i Garrusem o turiańskiej czekoladzie, tłumaczenie się Tali i Garrusa gdy Shepard przyłapał ich in flagranti, przekomarzanki Garrusa z Jamesem...) Ale proponuję na początek ten tekst Sheparda: „Cieszę się, że jesteś blisko, Garrusie. Kto wie, kiedy wybuchnie bunt butelek”, tyle że bez znajomości kontekstu trochę on traci na uroku. Nazg2001 19:44, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :Gra jest super a zakończenie da się przeboleć chociaż nad nim ubolewam. W sumie masz rację. Jak będę grał następnym razem spróbuję wyłapać najlepsze teksty z mini rozmów itp. Fifok 21:04, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :Wrex: Napier****nię sięsamego napier******* się. ---- Garrus: Znam od Jamesa stare ziemskie powiedzenie: „Obyś znalazł się w niebie, zanim diabeł dowie się, że nie żyjesz”. Nie wiem, czy macie to samo niebo co turianie, ale jeśli pójdzie nie po naszej myśli i obaj tam wylądujemy... spotkamy się przy barze. Ja stawiam.' Shepard': Stanowimy zespół, Garrusie. Nie ma Sheparda bez Vakariana, więc nie daj się trafić.(...) Jeśli trafię do tego baru w niebie, a ty nie – będę patrzył na ciebie z góry. Zawsze będę cię wspierać. Maro87 17:44, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- :Urdnot Wrex: Dziwne, że muszę się przyjaźnić z jedynym turianinem we wszechświecie, który myśli, że jest zabawny :Garrus Vakarian: To pomyśl, jak ja się czuję. Miałem nienawidzić krogan, ale potem zjawiłeś się ty i zalałeś mnie swoim ciepłem i sedrecznością. :Maro87 17:50, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Urdnot Wrex: Więc to jest ten słynny turiański generał? Jakim cudem waszemu gatunkowi udało się nas pokonać? Generał Septimus: Może jestem pijany, kroganinie, ale za to jutro wytrzeźwieję, a ty zawsze będziesz paskudnie wyglądał. Maro87 19:24, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Urdnot Wrex: Ja pierdolę! A znasz jakiegoś krogańskiego naukowca? Gdy zapytasz kroganina, czy woli znaleźć lek, czy napierdalać się w barze, powie, że woli się napierdalać. Tacy jesteśmy, Shepard. Nie potrafię tego zmienić. Nikt, kurwa, nie potrafi. --Maro87 19:31, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Dodałem wszystkie 4 cytaty. Jeżeli jest gdzieś jakiś błąd proszę aby ktoś o tym mnie poinformował. Pozdrawiam Fifok 21:13, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Javik: Asari, Człowiek, Turianin. Otaczają mnie prymitywne istoty.